Naruto, ou le Pouvoir de l'Evidence
by C.Slivers
Summary: Alors que Naruto et son équipe de genin passent près des frontières du Pays du Son en revenant de mission, celui-ci est soudainement pris d'une terrible envie de rendre une petite visite au nouveau Karekage d'Oto. COMPLETE (même si suite potentielle) ; SASU/NARU ; APRES LA GUERRE NINJA ; NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE L'EPILOGUE


_Salut à tous !_

 _Voilà ma première fanfiction posté sur ! C'est un Sasu/Naru rafting M, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

\- C'était DINGUE ! S'écria Yuno, en s'asseyant autour du feu que venait d'allumer Mirai. Un truc de MALADE, on les a ÉCLATÉS avec nos justu ULTRA PUISSANTS !

\- Calme toi, râla Hiruzen, en déposant quelques bûches de bois afin d'alimenter le feu pendant la nuit. Tu vas nous faire repérer.

\- Par qui veux-tu qu'on soit repéré, fit-elle à nouveau, avec un regard carnassier. Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent devant les plus puissants Ninja de Konoha ?

\- Tout de même, heuresement que Naruto-senseï était là.

La voix de Mirai avait fendu l'air, cassant d'un coup l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, qui s'empressa de répliquer, tandis qu'Hiruzen semblait tout à fait désespéré.

\- T'ES SERIEUSE ? TU VEUX PAS NOUS LAISSER ETRE HEUREUX DEUX MINUTES TOI ? SALE RABAT-JOIE !

\- TU AS FINI D'HURLER OUI ! S'écria le seul garçon de l'équipe. SENSEI DITES QUELQUE CHOSE AU LIEU DE RIRE COMME UN ABRUTIT !

\- QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES D'ABRUTIT PETIT MICROBE ?! JE SUIS LE GRAND NARUTO UZUMAKI, TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT !

Les deux adolescents se turent, et baissèrent instantanément la tête. Yuno se mit même à pleurer face à la colère de son Senseï qu'elle respectait tant, tandis que Mirai les trouvait excessivement pathétiques.

L'équipe deux venait de terminer leur première mission de rang C, si bien que les plus jeunes étaient encore impressionnés de ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient dû éloigner une bande de brigands d'un village au nord du pays du Feu, et Naruto n'avait du intervenir que pour protéger les trois shinobis d'une attaque surprise qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait anticipé. Ils avaient été grandement remerciés par les habitants du village, et étaient repartis vers le village de Konoha après avoir été grassement payés.

Naruto était très fier de ses nouveaux protégés. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient sortis diplômés de l'académie Ninja, et il les avait déjà vu faire d'immense progrès, chacun d'une manière différente. Yuno était une jeune fille très joyeuse et bruyante, mais également très solitaire en situation de combat, si bien que les différentes missions qu'ils avaient menés l'avait obligé à travailler davantage en équipe. Hiruzen, qui portait le même nom que le troisième Hokage, avait grandement évolué au niveau de ses justus, jusque là plutôt faibles. Quant à Mirai, la fille de Kurenai, elle devenait de plus en plus fine dans l'analyse des situations de terrain.

L'équipe fonctionnait parfaitement, malgré les différences flagrantes de caractères qu'il existait entre les trois membres, si bien que Naruto pensait à les proposé pour l'examen de Chûnin qui approchait. C'était la première fois que le Jinchûriki enseignait à une jeune équipe de genins, et lui-même apprenait beaucoup au travers de ce qu'il devait transmettre. Naruto s'était trouvé une nouvelle voie, en attendant que Tsunade, l'actuel Hokage du village de Konoha, ne prenne sa retraite et qu'il puisse enfin prendre sa place. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir cette équipe grandir, et il était profondément convaincu qu'ils deviendraient d'excellents ninjas.

Quand Mirai finit de préparer les lapins, elle les embrocha sur une branche de bois et les plaça au dessus du feu, tandis que les deux autres adolescents virent s'installer avec elle autour du brasier. Naruto les observa de loin, tiraillé. Ils étaient partis assez tard du village, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés vers Konoha. Surtout, ils étaient à la frontière du pays du Son.

Depuis la fin de la grande guerre ninja, le village caché d'Oto avait élu un nouveau Karekage. La localisation du village avait changé, et avait été tenue secrète pendant quelques années, mais Naruto avait finalement réussit par découvrir l'endroit exacte où il se trouvait, et brûlait d'envie d'aller y faire un tour. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois protégés, qui semblaient perdus dans leur conversation animée, et fini par céder à sa curiosité.

\- Nouvel exercice ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire béat. Vous allez passer la nuit ici tout seul !

\- QUOI !? S'exclamèrent les genins.

\- Mais Senseï ! Fit Yuno. On est au beau milieu de la forêt !

\- Et il y a sûrement plein de bêtes sauvages ! S'écria Hiruzen à son tour.

\- Et Yuno n'arrête pas de crier, il y a sûrement plein de voleurs qui nous ont entendu ! Dit Mirai.

\- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouiller pendant la mission, se justifia Naruto, embêté. Et puis, pendant l'examen de Chûnin, vous passerez sûrement beaucoup de temps seul. Prenez le comme un entraînement !

Les trois enfants continuèrent de protester, mais Naruto ne les écoutait plus vraiment. Il les salua d'un geste rapide de la main, et disparu dans la forêt, laissant ses trois élèves seuls dans la nuit.

Il sauta d'arbre en arbre, pourfendant l'air avec une vitesse telle que seul les plus puissants ninjas pouvaient l'apercevoir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais il se dépêchait de s'y rendre. Il ne mit finalement qu'une demi-heure pour atteindre les abords du village caché du pays du Naruto n'avait pas su que le village se trouvait là, il aurait sûrement passé son chemin sans le voir. Rien de particulier ne se dégageait de l'endroit, il ressemblait à un village comme un autre, seul quelques habitations dépassant du sol. Un seul édifice particulier se trouvait au centre du village et dominait tous les autres. Naruto savait qu'il y avait un passage souterrain à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, qui menait à la réelle vie du village caché. Aucun ninja ne semblait présent aux alentours, mais ils avaient sûrement, tout comme lui, dissimulés leurs présence. Il resta alors là, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait.

Soudain, il sentit une présence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien apparaître loin devant lui, dans le village. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles. Il se concentra alors sur cette aura surpuissante pour retracer mentalement son chemin, et s'élança en silence à sa suite. L'aura se dirigeait vers le grand bâtiment central, et Naruto s'y précipita derrière lui. Il monta sur le toit en écorce de cyprès, et observa le Karekage entrer dans l'édifice. Même dans la nuit, il était beau.

Lorsqu'il disparu, Naruto se glissa à l'intérieur du dernier étage par l'une des ouvertures, pour se retrouver dans une pièce sombre, simplement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Son coeur battait la chamade, il s'assit sur le portant de la fenêtre alors qu'il devinait le Karekage de l'autre côté de la porte. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Naruto cessa de respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Naruto, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, dès qu'il le remarqua.

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il observa plutôt son ancien coéquipier dans son costume noir, son épée accroché à son dos. Même maintenant qu'il était Kage, il était toujours prêt à combattre. Son vis-à-vis alluma la lumière, et traversa nonchalamment la pièce.

\- Et bien, fit Naruto en riant nerveusement, j'étais dans le coin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer te faire un petit coucou ?

\- Tu sais que rien que le fait que tu sois ici, c'est une déclaration de guerre ? Demanda l'autre.

\- Oh, allez Sasuke, tu vas quand même pas commencer une guerre alors que ça fait que quelques mois que tu a été nommé Karekage !

\- Hm.

Sasuke déboutonna sa cape noir et l'envoya valser sur une chaise, et déposa délicatement son épée en équilibre sur le mur. Il s'avança nonchalamment, et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau. Les bras croisés, il faisait face à l'autre homme, qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise, ce que Sasuke remarqua immédiatement. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Alors, demanda Naruto comme pour combler le vide. Comment ça se passe ici ?

\- Naruto, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que c'est top secret, je ne peux pas te répondre.

\- Mais tu es le Karekage, c'est toi qui fixe les règles ! Je ne mettrais pas mon village en danger pour te contenter. Alors dit moi au moins si tu es content d'être là ?

Sasuke esquissa un nouveau sourire. Il savait parfaitement où Naruto voulait en venir.

\- Tu me demanderas à chaque fois qu'on se verra ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Demander quoi ? Demanda l'autre d'une voix innocente.

\- Ne te rend pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.

Naruto se tut, et fixa le parquet du bureau de l'Uchiha. Il s'était fait une raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, il reviendrait à la raison et rentrerait vivre à Konoha. Pourtant, il voyait bien que sa vie était ici, et qu'il avait entièrement été adopté par les habitants du pays du Son comme l'un des leurs. S'il avait été préféré aux autres candidats pour le titre de Karekage, ce n'était pas tant pour sa puissance, mais également pour sa bienveillance à l'égard du peuple.

\- En tout cas, sache que tu auras toujours une place à Konoha, fit Naruto.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette place, répondit l'autre plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ma place est ici maintenant. Je refuse de retourner dans le village qui a ordonné l'assassinat de la totalité de mon clan, même si c'était pour protéger le village et tous ses habitants. Et puis, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux, à Konoha.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le Jinchûriki, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Toi et moi, notre rivalité, nos ambitions, tout ça, répondit l'autre, comme un aveux de faiblesse. Si nous voulons nous réaliser comme on le souhaite, on ne peut pas vivre dans le même village.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Au contraire, je trouve qu'on est un duo de choc !

\- Oui, dans le combat, on est très fort ensemble, accorda Sasuke. Mais le reste du temps, ça ne fonctionne pas. Disons que je reviens à Konoha, j'aurais bien l'intention de devenir Hokage. Et même si je te cédais la place, nous ne serions pas vraiment d'accord sur la manière de fonctionner. Tu prônerais la confiance entre les villages ninja, alors que je suis plutôt de nature méfiante. Quant aux services secrets et aux renseignements, je suis convaincu que nous n'avons pas les mêmes positions sur la manière d'exécuter ce genre de missions. Sur l'enseignement des techniques ninja à l'académie non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr alors que nous n'en avons jamais discuté ! Répliqua vivement Naruto, offensé.

\- Parce que je te connais. Nous ne faisons pas les choses de la même manière.

Naruto soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Au fond, il savait que Sasuke avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. Passer du temps avec l'Uchiha était presque vital pour lui, et le refus de son ancien coéquipier le confrontait à l'échec qu'il avait toujours refusé de subir depuis qu'il avait été recalé à l'académie ninja.

\- J'avais promis à Sakura de te ramener au village.

\- Tu as fait cette promesse il y a presque huit ans, siffla Sasuke, agacé. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Tu avais qu'à réfléchir avant de faire celle-ci, attaqua-t-il.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il savait que c'était inutile. Plus le temps passait, plus il se faisait à l'idée qu'il n'arriverai jamais à le faire revenir, mais il ne faillirait pas. Chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il pousserait Sasuke à rentrer à Konoha

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda finalement l'Uchiha.

\- Bien, enfin je crois. Mais tu lui manques beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à l'avoir finalement ? De moqua Sasuke, avec un sourire en coin.

L'Uzumaki rit nerveusement, le rouge lui montant aux joues, tandis que Sasuke vint s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre, là où Naruto était toujours assis. L'amour de Naruto pour Sakura avait toujours été de notoriété public lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais maintenant, l'Uzumaki ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. S'était-il résigné à ne jamais être aimé en retour, ou bien ses propres sentiments avaient-ils changés ? Dans tous les cas, il n'imaginait plus une seconde être réellement avec elle, encore moins en tant que couple. Elle était plutôt… une amie, une soeur, une complice, même à propos d'elle, il n'avait pas de certitude.

\- Tu sais, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Elle serait sûrement prête à te rejoindre ici si tu lui demandais.

\- Il en est hors de question, répliqua immédiatement Sasuke, comme vexé. Déjà parce qu'elle aime trop Konoha, et que ça serait égoïste de ma part.

Sasuke marqua une pause, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Et ensuite parce que ce n'est pas vraiment mon type de… personne. Elle serait malheureuse de quitter Konoha pour quelque chose que je ne serais jamais en mesure de lui donner.

\- Comment-ça ?

Naruto se maudit d'avoir posé la question, mais le regard de Sasuke l'avait électrisé si fort qu'il en perdait la dernière once de jugeote que lui avait cédé ses parents à la naissance. Il se maudit, tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Sasuke n'avait pas été si attirant. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce qu'ils parlait de sentiments ensemble, et encore pire, d'amour ? Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient eu ce genre de conversation, et cela perturbait vraiment Naruto.

Comme s'il avait entendu que cette question n'avait été posé par Naruto que par réflexe, Sasuke ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Le Jinchûriki frissonna, et il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de la brise glacial de la nuit ou à cause de la chaleur du regard de Sasuke sur lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il le regardait, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier qui l'électrisait.

\- En tout cas, dit-il en riant, pour changer de sujet au plus vite. Il y a quand même un problème dans ton village.

\- Hm ?

\- Bah oui, je suis quand même venu jusqu'ici sans qu'aucun de tes shinobis ne m'aperçoivent. Je suis sûrement bien trop puissant pour eux, finit-il avec une lueur de menace et de fierté dans les yeux.

\- En fait, je t'ai remarqué instantanément, expliqua Sasuke. Je leur ai dit de te laisser passer.

\- QUOI !?

Sasuke fit semblait de ne pas fondre à la vue du regard choqué et éperdument déçu de Naruto, qui se mit rapidement à fulminer de rage. Mais il ne feignit rien, et esquissa simplement un sourire en coin. Dieu qu'il était beau.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'aurais pas prévu qu'un ninja arrive près du village par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été repéré dès que tu as monté le camp avec ton équipe, que tu as d'ailleurs abandonné au milieu de la forêt pour venir me voir.

Sasuke affichait un regard de plus en plus carnassier, voir menaçant à l'égard de son ami, ce qui provoquait des remous à l'intérieur du ventre de Naruto.

\- Ils sont assez forts pour se débrouiller sans moi, répondit Naruto, comme pour éloigner le sujet de son incompétence. Ils sont vraiment incroyable, tu sais ? Très différent de ce que nous étions, mais en même temps, ils me font un peu penser à nous. C'est vraiment bizarre. Je pense que je vais les recommander pour l'examen Chûnin du mois prochain.

\- Ils n'auront aucune chance contre les deux équipes d'Oto que je compte vous envoyer, railla Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- S'ils sont comme ceux que nous avions dû affronter pendant notre examen, vous êtes finis, se moqua l'autre.

\- Ils n'avaient été envoyés que pour que je puisse les battre, rappela Sasuke. Alors que mes genins auront pour mission principale d'envoyer les tiens au tapis dès la première épreuve.

\- Mes élèves ne peuvent être plus forts que les tiens, Sasuke, fit Naruto avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, tout simplement parce que je suis plus fort que toi.

Naruto vit le regard de Sasuke s'assombrir. A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, leur rivalité finissait toujours par resurgir, et Naruto se sentir avide de se mesurer une nouvelle fois à lui. C'était donc ça, qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils étaient passés près du pays du Son, une terrible envie de se mesurer une nouvelle fois à Sasuke, et d'enfin le battre. Son corps se tendit lorsque Sasuke vient se planter en face de lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

\- C'est une théorie que nous n'avons jamais réussi à vérifier au combat, Naruto, fit-il d'une voix froide et suave à la fois, le regard empli de la même excitation que lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se battre. Peut-être devrions-nous nous initier à une autre forme de… combat.

Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement, et les joues de l'Uzumaki prirent une teinte rougeâtre, alors qu'il se sentait prêt à de défier de quelque manière que ce soit. Chaque muscle de son corps se tendit, son ventre se liquéfia, et son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine. Sasuke n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, mais n'avançait pas, comme s'il attendait que Naruto l'arrête. Même s'il avait voulu le stopper, il n'aurait pas su le faire, son corps s'attirant tout seul vers l'autre homme.

Naruto cessa de respirer lorsque les mains de Sasuke passèrent en dessous son t-shirt pour venir saisir ses hanches et le rapprocher d'un coup de lui. Depuis toutes ces années qu'ils se connaissaient et se côtoyaient, ça ne s'était jamais produit, du moins jamais de manière intentionnelle. Et là, c'était clairement intentionnel.

\- Je… A quoi tu joues Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto dans un murmure.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et se mit à caresser doucement la peau de son ancien coéquipier avec ses pouces, serrant toujours de sa poigne puissante le corps de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, et il ne se serait jamais attendu à ressentir ça pour lui. Sasuke vient se coller entre les jambes de Naruto, exerçant une douce pression sur son entrejambe.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Murmura Sasuke, qui avait remarqué le regard avide de Naruto sur ses lèvres.

\- Aucune idée, répondit l'autre, le souffre court.

Ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de l'Uchiha, Naruto sentit l'une des mains de Sasuke coulisser le long de son ventre, puis sur sa ceinture, qu'il défit d'un geste sec et rapide. D'un coup, l'homme fondit sur les lèvres de Naruto, comme pour venir étouffer un hoquet d'étonnement ou de désaccord. Ce n'était pas un timide ou maladroit, comme un premier baiser était supposé être. C'était plutôt un ravage intense et brûlant, chacun dévorant les lèvres de l'autres avec avidité, comme s'ils l'avaient attendus depuis des siècles. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Naruto eut soudain l'impression qu'il avait attendu ce baiser pendant des siècles.

Alors que Naruto cherchait à rencontrer la langue de Sasuke de sa sienne, il sentit celui-ci introduire sa main dans son pantalon, venant caresser son aine à travers son caleçon. Il projeta instinctivement ses hanches à la rencontre de cette main, qu'il sentait glisser sur le tissu, jusqu'à frôler son entrejambe brûlant dans ses caresses. Naruto mordit la lèvre de Sasuke, essayant sans succès de réprimer un gémissement.

\- Hm, tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Grogna Sasuke entre ses lèvres.

Naruto n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il attendait une véritable réponse, si bien qu'il ne répondit pas, perdu dans le mélange de leurs respirations de plus en plus rapides. Et puis, alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas possible que son coeur batte plus vite, la main de Sasuke se referma autour de la peau brûlante de son sexe, à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

Sasuke dû entendre les gémissements de Naruto comme un accord, si bien qu'il retira d'un coup sa main pour le libérer d'un geste expert de son t-shirt et de son pantalon qui semblait le gêner. Naruto imita les gestes de l'autre homme, et ôta, d'une manière qui se voulait tout aussi assurée, la chemise grise de son homologue. Rompant le baiser, Sasuke eut soudain une expression furieuse, et attrapa Naruto par les hanches sans ménagement, et le dirigea furtivement vers son bureau, sans prêter attention aux bibelots qui finirent leurs course sur le sol.

Leurs mains reprirent rapidement leur exploration furieuse du corps de l'autre, et ils semblaient instantanément tout oublié. Naruto gémit bruyamment au moment où la main de Sasuke retrouva le chemin de l'intérieur de son caleçon. Les lèvres de Sasuke quittèrent progressivement celles de Naruto, glissant le long de son cou, de son torse, embrassant ses tétons au passage, faisant gémir l'Uzumaki avec force une fois de plus. Il fit glisser son caleçon à ses pieds, et Sasuke se retrouva face à la verge rougi de Naruto.

\- Sasuk…

Sasuke le prit en bouche et le suça avec force avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, savourant l'étonnement de Naruto au travers de ses gémissements sonores. L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ce délicieux plaisir sensuel, tandis que Sasuke laissait sa langue s'enrouler autour du pénis, jouant à gouter chaque centimètre de chair. Il commençait au plus bas, et remontait doucement jusqu'au bout, et recommença plusieurs fois, prenant un rythme de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, récompensé par les soupirs de Naruto. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, et en claqua une avec rage, et vint jouer d'un doigt avec l'entrée étroite avant de l'enfoncer au plus profond de lui, sous les cris de Naruto.

Ses mouvements de va-et-vient, puis de ciseaux, d'un, puis deux doigts firent onduler l'Uzumaki de plaisir, qui cherchait toujours plus, voulant que ça aille plus loins, plus vite. Non sans quitter son travail sur l'érection de Naruto, Sasuke rajouta délicatement un troisième doigt qu'il commença rapidement à bouger, cherchant le point sensible de son partenaire afin de le rendre prêt à le recevoir en lui. Soudain, Naruto poussa un cri sonore et se cambra légèrement, alors que Sasuke insista encore et encore sur cette zone érogène, se délectant du visage de son amant qui gémissait toujours plus.

\- Sas…ke, murmura Naruto entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Je…

Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Sasuke se retire entièrement, tant ses doigts que sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas en finir maintenant, il avait besoin de plus. Il se redressa rapidement, et attira brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne, lui faisant ainsi sentir le goût délicieux de sa verge.

\- Tu es tellement excitant, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Alors dépêche toi de me montrer, répliqua l'autre en donnant un coup de rein contre l'entrejambe de l'autre.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur de manière suggestive, sous le regard infiniment désireux de Sasuke. Comme ultime provocation, afin de montrer son impatience, Naruto attrapa d'une main le sexe de Sasuke et captura ses lèvres avant de commencer à le masturber, tandis que l'autre semblait incapable de bouger. Soudain, Sasuke se reprit et attrapa le Jinchuriki par les hanches, le retourna d'un coup sur le bureau, et le pénétra d'un coup sec, provoquant un cri de douleur que Naruto ne put retenir.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Naruto, le souffle court. Je me suis emporté.

\- Teme, je ne suis pas en sucre, vas-y !

Sasuke rigola doucement, puis commença à bouger doucement. C'était si bon de le sentir en lui que Naruto abandonna toute résistance. Sasuke attrapa ses cheveux dans une main, et frappait ses hanches contre ses fesses dans un enchaînement rapide de claquements sonores, percutant son point de pression encore et encore, sous les cris d'extase d'un Naruto brûlant.

\- Tu aimes hein ? Fit Sasuke sensuellement, penché sur l'oreille de Naruto qu'il avait relevé en tirant sa tignasse blonde. Tu aimes savoir que tout le village peut t'entendre, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es tellement bandant Naruto.

Naruto gémit pour toute réponse, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot sous les coups de butoir de Sasuke. La manière dont il avait susurré son prénom l'avait fait tressaillir de tout son être, et retenir son corps de ses bras sur le bureau devenait de plus en plus compliqué tellement ses coups de reins puissant le plongeait dans quelque chose d'inexplicable. Sasuke lâcha la chevelure de Naruto pour s'étaler entièrement sur lui, couvrant son dos de baisers et masturbant son sexe délaissé. Il imposa le même rythme que son bassin, et Naruto se cambra délicieusement dans un cri, plantant ses ongles dans le bois du bureau.

Sasuke perdit alors pied, s'enfonçant toujours plus fort dans le corps de l'autre homme, et tous deux criaient à s'en casser la voix, mais l'orgasme était si intense qu'ils ne percevaient qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Sasuke se déversa entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, tandis que Naruto se répondait sur le bois du bureau. Complètement sonné pendant quelques instants, Sasuke s'effondra presque sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras possessifs.

Doucement, chacun reprit son souffle puis ses esprits, et Sasuke se retira délicatement, laissant une sensation de vide s'installer dans le corps et dans le coeur de Naruto. Celui-ci se redressa difficilement sur ses bras alors que l'autre rassemblait déjà ses affaires pour se rhabiller. Naruto restait là, interdit, tentant de se refaire le film pour comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

\- Tu devrais peut-être retrouver ton équipe, dit Sasuke en remettant son caleçon, sans un regard pour l'autre.

\- Je…

\- Je suis désolé, susurra-t-il, le rouge au lèvre. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

Le coeur de Naruto se brisa d'un coup, et la colère monta en lui. Sasuke était en train de le mettre à la porte comme une vulgaire putain. Lorsqu'il releva son regard furieux vers Sasuke, il s'attendait à y trouver la même haine, de la culpabilité, ou encore du dégoût, mais quelque chose. A la place, l'Uchiha resta de marbre, comme toujours, jetant un coup d'oeil empli d'indifférence au Jinchûriki.

Mais il ne dévoila rien. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face, se montrer faible, ou pire, montrer qu'il aurait attendu quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose d'autre de la part de Sasuke. Il dissimula donc sa rage et lui adressa un sourire faussement entendu. Il renfila ses vêtements rapidement, et renoua son bandeau à l'emblème de Konoha sur son front. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour partir, sans un mot de plus pour Sasuke, lorsque celui-ci l'interpella.

\- Ce sont mes ninjas qui gagnera contre ton équipe pendant le prochain examen Chûnin, assura-t-il.

Naruto fut surpris. Ainsi, leur rivalité n'allait pas changé après ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ça rassura Naruto. Il lui adressa un large sourire en répondant qu'ils verraient bien au moment venu, puis sauta dans la pénombre pour rejoindre son équipe, laissant un Sasuke seul et désemparé. Alors que Naruto venait de s'en aller, il se laissa s'écrouler sur la chaise de son bureau, et il ferma les yeux. Il resta assis là quelques minutes, quelques heures, il ne savait plus. Il attrapa un stylo avec lequel il joua du bout des doigts pendant quelques minutes, puis se mit à griffonner quelques mots sur un morceau de papier apparent.

« _Perfection_ », « _Naruto_ », « _Evidence_ ».

Puis, il tira à lui la feuille, et écrit.

« _Je n'aurais jamais cru gouter à la perfection, ou encore même te serrer dans mes bras. Et pourtant, quand je pense à tout ce que tu as éveillé en moi, tout ce que tu as su mettre en lumière, et à quoi je ne croyais même pas, je ne peux imaginer mon univers sans ta présence. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je n'étais qu'un adolescent préoccupé par lui-même et par sa propre personne. J'ai fais ce qui me semblait le meilleur pour moi, ma vengeance, mes ambitions, mes rêves. Peut-être ai-je fais des erreurs. Je suis seul face à mon propre paradoxe, celui d'aimer sans m'autoriser à aimer, celui de me retenir de tout te donner. La force me manque, les mots m'échappent, ma voix se serre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ce moment inutile. Quand j'y repense, j'ai été égoïste de t'infliger ces caresses, alors que toi, dans ton infini tendresse, tu as su apaiser mon corps de ce feu qui me tordait les entrailles à chaque instant. J'ai été naïf de croire en cette histoire qui ne s'écrira jamais, que l'on me pardonne d'avoir trop espéré. Mais le livre de ma vie n'a plus le même sens, si ton nom n'y est pas écrit._ ».

* * *

Voilà ma première histoire publié ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :) N'hésitez pas à ajouter une petite review pour me laisser un avis, quelqu'il soit !

Je n'exclue pas l'idée d'écrire quelques chapitres supplémentaires concernant cette histoire, mais je ne donne aucune promesse !

Bisous ;)


End file.
